Sigue tu historia
by ShiinaIris
Summary: ¿Qué harías si los seres que más amas en este mundo se fueran de tu vida? ¿Terminarías tu vida para estar con ellos? o ¿Seguirías con tu vida? Panda, el hermano de enmedio y sus dos hermanos, sufrirán las horribles consecuencias del hombre y su sed de destrucción.
1. Chapter 1

El sol brillaba en la ciudad de San Francisco. La gente hacía su rutina diaria bajo el calor de 34 grados, yendo de un lugar a otro, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y problemas.

En lo más transcurrido de esta ciudad se encontraba el centro comercial más grande de San Francisco. Allí podías encontrar de todo, desde comida extravagante, hasta accesorios extraños para disfrazarse de cualquier cosa o personaje.

Se rumoraba que en aquel lugar había un local, una heladería para ser exactos, que hacía los mejores helados de la ciudad, tan deliciosos que no podrías comer cualquier otro que no provenga de ese local una vez que los hayas probado. Aunque claro, hay que ver para creer, o en este caso, probar. Y allí se encontraban tres osos: un oso grizzli, un oso panda, y el otro, un oso polar. Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que no tienen relación alguna, o que simplemente compartían una buena amistad, pero ellos eran más que eso, eran hermanos. Una humilde familia conformada por estos tres hermanos que, aunque no tenían ningún parentesco sanguíneo, eran muy unidos.

Éste trío había oído hablar acerca de estos helados tan magníficos hace una semana, así que aprovecharon el calor sofocante de ese día para probar un poco de ese postre frío. Pero había un problema, en el local había gente que estaba formada antes que éstos hermanos y parecía que nunca se iban a apurar para atenderlos.

-Según el internet, el calor seguirá toda la semana- Dijo el panda con voz cansada. En sus patas tenía un teléfono celular. No se despegaba de la pantalla de aquel artefacto, y tecleando de forma rápida, publicó algo en una de sus múltiples redes sociales. Se podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos y en su tono de voz, pues las últimas dos noches anteriores, se había estado desvelando por ver un anime romántico. Si, así era el hermano de en medio, Panda.

-Qué?! Me voy a derretir! Y más si no tengo ese helado!- Con múltiples gritos, el oso grizzli rezongaba por la tardanza de aquel único hombre que atendía detrás de aquel mostrador. Su pelaje estaba ligeramente desordenado, y tenía una bandita en el brazo izquierdo. Si no se apuraban a darle su preciado helado, estaría dispuesto a saltar al otro lado del mostrador y servírselo él mismo, pero tenía que ser paciente y ser un ejemplo a seguir para sus hermanos. Si, así era el hermano mayor, Pardo.

-A Polar no le gusta el calor- Con una voz que no mostraba ningún sentimiento, dijo el más alto de los tres, el oso polar. Éste mostraba un rostro serio y se mantenía calmado a comparación de su hermano más grande. Él tenía un pelaje aseado, siempre tenía mucha presión para que quedara siempre de un color blanco como la nieve. Si, así era el hermano menor, Polar.

Pasaban los minutos (para Pardo fueron como horas) y la fila iba disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin era su turno. El vendedor, con una cara malhumorada y cansada, trató de hacer una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue una mueca algo extraña.

-Buenas tardes, qué les puedo ofrecer?- Dijo el hombre de forma monótona.

-Quiero un helado de vainilla- Dijo Panda sin despegar la vista de su celular.

-Polar quiere un helado de chocolate con menta- Dijo con el mismo tono de siempre, como si de un robot se tratase.

El hombre con agilidad les entregó lo que habían pedido a los dos hermanos menores. Pero aún faltaba Pardo por ordenar. La cara del hermano mayor se encontraba pegada en el cristal del mostrador, tratando de observar con más detenimiento cada sabor. La vista del vendedor se posó en Pardo, esperando a que le diera lo que deseaba, pero parecía que nunca lo iba a hacer.

-Señor, tiene que elegir. Si no lo hace pronto le cederemos su lugar a otra persona- Con un rostro molesto, el hombre le dio la advertencia al oso marrón.

-Tantos sabores… Cómo escoger entre todos?!- Expresó, como si hubiera ignorado al vendedor, el cual abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el hermano mayor- Ya se! Dame una bola de cada sabor!- Dijo con rostro triunfante.

-Señor, no puedo darle eso, va en contra de las reglas del establecimiento…-

-Pero por qué no?! Si de todas formas le voy a pagar!- Indignado, el oso marrón entrecerró las cejas, cruzando los brazos miró al hombre molesto. Primero se tardaban años para atenderles, y cuando por fin es su turno, le dicen que no puede pedir lo que él quiere. Qué clase de lugar era?

El vendedor abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se vio interrumpido por las voces de una multitud proveniente de la entrada del centro comercial.

-Pero qué…?- La voz del vendedor se escuchó como un susurró, pero aún perceptible por los que aún estaban en el local. Polar, guiado por su curiosidad, salió del local. Sus hermanos mayores solamente observaron a su pequeño hermano avanzar con pasos lentos.

-Hermanito, no creo que sea buena idea…- Trató de advertir el panda, pero el albino no le hizo caso. Al tener una mejor visión, Polar abrió los ojos de golpe. Todas las salidas y entradas de aquel centro comercial estaban completamente cerradas. Algunas personas estaban tratando de averiguar cómo abrirse paso para poder irse, otras se mantenían a una distancia segura solamente observando, mientras que una minoría buscaba a alguna autoridad para que abriese las puertas, y de paso, explique lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero no había nadie que pudiese socorrerlos.

Al ver que su hermano pequeño no se movía Pardo y Panda caminaron hacia él. El marrón posó una mano en el hombro del más callado, lo que provocó que diera un saltito y soltara su helado, ensuciando todo el suelo. El mayor avanzó un poco más, dejando a Panda detrás, y al igual que su hermanito abrió los ojos como platos.

-Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- Dejó que la pregunta se desvaneciera en el aire, realmente nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Gritos de horror se escucharon en la planta alta. Los tres hermanos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a un pequeño cubículo donde se encontraba el centro de vigilancia. Tres personas estaban amontonadas en el umbral observando algo que los osos no podían apreciar mientras que otra cica, que no parecía tener más de 25 años, estaba recargada en la pared y con una mano cubriendo su boca tratando de no vomitar. Pardo tomó de los hombros a las personas que estaban en la puerta, apartándolos para poder ver qué es lo que tanto causaba alboroto.

-Qué diablos…?- Dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible para los que lo rodeaba. Dentro del cubículo se encontraban dos policías sin vida. Uno de ellos tenía un agujero en su frente, y el otro tenía la cara desfigurada con parte del cráneo roto dejando ver ligeramente su cerebro. -E… esto no puede ser…- Llevándose una mano a la boca, retrocedió varios pasos hasta regresar con sus hermanos. Su mirada aún estaba posada en el umbral, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Polar caminó hacia la puerta con el objetivo de apreciar lo que su hermano acababa de ver, pero el mayor lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que el albino pudiera avanzar.

-Pardo…?- El bicolor posó su mirada en el rostro de Pardo, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando. "Sea lo que sea que Pardo haya visto allí adentro le afectó demasiado"

-Vámonos de aquí- Sin decir nada más caminí hacia la planta baja mientras que sus hermanos le seguían el paso, avanzó hasta toparse con la fuente que se ubicaba en el medio del centro comercial. El mayor se sentó y recargó su espalda en el mármol que conformaba la fuente.

Los hermanos imitaron su acción, el bicolor se sentó a su lado derecho y el más callado a su lado izquierdo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Murmuró Pardo –No es seguro estar en este lugar-

-Dinos, qué es lo que viste hace un momento?- Preguntó Panda posando una de sus patas en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Los músculos del rostro del marrón se tensaron. Su mirada estaba perdida. Sabía que si les decía la verdad se iban a alterar más, sobre todo su hermano menor Panda, pero tampoco quería mentirles. Suspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos.

-Muerte…- Fue lo púnico que puso decir. La mirada de Panda se tornó confusa.

-A qué te refieres con eso?- Su curiosidad ahora lo estaba matando y no se detendría al obtener una respuesta aun sabiendo que ésta no le iba a gustar para nada.

Pardo abrió su boca con el propósito de contestarle a su hermano, pero un fuerte ruido seguido de una sacudida lo interrumpió. Todo el centro comercial se quedó en completo silencio. Todas las personas observaban a su alrededor buscando el posible origen de aquel estruendo.

Panda se aferró al brazo de su hermano mayor, tenía miedo. Otro estruendo se hizo escuchar, ahora más cerca de la multitud. Ruidos de sorpresa salían de las bocas de las personas. Nadie comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, estaban aterrorizados y el miedo los paralizaba.

Una explosión estruendosa ocurrió en la parte alta del centro comercial, justo donde estaba el área del cine. Los hermanos cubrieron sus orejas, se habían quedado temporalmente sordos, pudiendo escuchar únicamente un incesante tintineo, opacando los gritos de desesperación de la gente que estaba en el centro comercial.

Otra explosión se hizo presente, ésta vez más cerca de los hermanos. Ellos se levantaron e inconscientemente caminaron hacia la multitud de personas. La gente que estaba más cerca de la puerta golpeaba de manera furiosa el metal que los separaba de la seguridad del exterior, pero ésta ni se inmutaba.

Una tercera y cuarta explosión ocurrieron simultáneamente, pero esta vez, afectando dos de los cuatro pilares principales que sostenían la estructura. Escombros cayeron sobre la multitud.

"Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos fácilmente…" Pensó Pardo al darse cuenta de lo compactas que se habían hecho todas las personas, siendo vulnerables ante cualquier cosa. Sin avisar tomó los brazo de sus hermanos y se los llevó corriendo hacia una de las zonas menos afectadas del centro comercial. De nuevo una explosión resonó por todo el lugar, pero esta vez, proveniente del techo, arriba de donde estaban aquellas personas amontonadas. El techo se desmoronó en miles de pedazos, cayendo sobre la multitud. Las personas corrían despavoridas hacia donde podían, mientras que otras eran aplastadas por los enormes pedazos de cemento o por las mismas personas al caer y ser aplastadas por éstas.

El trío corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia. Pardo pudo notar que en uno de los pilares que estaban en la dirección donde ellos corrían, tenía un bulto negro con una lucecita roja parpadeando cada vez más rápido. El mayor abrió los ojos de golpe y se detuvo en seco. Los dos hermanos menores continuaron avanzando unos pasos más delante de Pardo, deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver.

-¿Qué estás esperando!?- Gritó agitado el panda. Viendo que su hermano retrocedía y tenía la mirada fija en un punto alto, supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba.

-El pil…- Una fuerte explosión sucedió justo detrás de los hermanos. Ésta fue mucho más grande que las demás, tanto que hizo que los hermanos cayeran al suelo por la onda expansiva. El enorme pilar y restos del techo cayeron justo encima de los osos con gran velocidad, enterrándolos entre los escombros dejando en el aire el eco de sus gritos.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Sentía una gran presión en mi pecho, haciéndome difícil el respirar. El firmamento era color anaranjado con toques morados, una clara señal de que estaba anocheciendo. Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? No lo sé. Sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos, será que vienen a ayudarnos? Le ruego a Dios que así sea.

Pongo mis codos en los escombros y me impulso hacia delante para poder sentarme. Tierra y pedazos de cemento cayeron de mi pecho dejando de aprisionarme y permitiéndome respirar mejor. Moví las piernas, pero un dolor punzante e insoportable me recorrió la pierna derecha. Di un gruñido de dolor y posé mi vista hacia mis extremidades. Una gran parte de piel y carne de había desprendido.

La sangre caía como una cascada de la herida. Entré en pánico, moriré desangrado? No quiero morir. Por favor, Pardo, Polar, ayúdenme

…Esperen…

Pardo? Polar? Recordé a mis hermanos. Observé a mí alrededor con desesperación, pero lo único que podía ver eran escombros y pedazos de la estructura del centro comercial que milagrosamente seguía en pie. Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía que encontrar a mis hermanos lo antes posible.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré levantarme. Mi pierna dolía, pero esta vez no dejaré que eso me detenga.

-Pardo! Hermanito! Dónde están?!- Logré decir. Mi garganta estaba seca y llena de polvo. Mi voz estaba rasposa y un poco temblorosa.

-Panda! Por aquí!- La voz de mi hermano se hizo escuchar detrás de mí. Giré por sobre mis pies y pude observar una gran pila de escombros, y debajo de ésta, se encontraba un enorme pilar de cemento que se mantenía elevado gracias a lo que parecía ser un mueble de madera que lo mantenía a escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo. En ese pequeño espacio que se había creado unos rostros se asomaban entre la chatarra, rostros que de inmediato el bicolor pudo identificar.

-Oh no… Esto no puede ser…- Cojeando, avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus hermanos- Pardo! Hermanito!- Se hincó un poco para poder observar mejor a su pequeña familia.

-Panda… Me alegra que estés bien…- Pardo tenía un ojo cerrado con sangre cayendo de éste, y una herida muy grande en un costado de su cabeza. Giré la cabeza, viendo a mi hermanito menor, tenía ambos ojos cerrados y la boca semi abierta, parecía que respiraba con dificultad. Su cabeza estaba de lado, siendo ligeramente aplastada por una viga de madera de un tamaño considerable. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, podía sentir como se cristalizaban.

-No ha despertado nuestro pequeño hermanito- Dijo Pardo con una voz tranquila, posando una mano en el hombro de Polar.

-Yo… Yo voy a sacarlos de aquí, no se preocupen!- Dije con optimismo y determinación. Pardo sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Me levanté con cuidado y busqué a mí alrededor algo que me pudiese servir como palanca, pero nada de lo que veía se veía útil. Había mucha tierra y muebles viejos algo carbonizados. Debajo de toda la tierra salía algo de humo. Parecía que algo se quemaba por debajo pero no le tomé mucha importancia y seguí buscando.

-Mierda…- Dije al no poder encontrar algo que me fuese útil. Alcé la vista y en frente de mí, a no más de diez pasos, pude notar que algo sobresalía por sobre los escombros, algo brilloso. "Seguramente será algo de metal. Quizá pueda servirme" pensé. Caminé lo más rápido que pude y llegué hasta donde estaba el metal. Estaba algo enterrado, así que con mis patas comencé a excavar. Al parecer era una viga de metal, no era muy gruesa, pero parecía ser resistente. Cavé un poco más hasta apartar la tierra y escombros que rodeaba al pedazo de metal.- Creo que con esto saldrá-

Tomé la viga y la jalé hasta sacarla, pero por la fuerza que apliqué caí al suelo golpeándome un poco la cabeza. Posé una mano en el suelo, pero se sentía algo diferente, era un material que estaba suave. Me senté y giré mi cabeza. Debajo de mí se encontraba el cuerpo ya sin vida de una mujer. De un salto, olvidando mi herida de la pierna, me levanté con la respiración agitada.

-T… Tengo que ir con mis hermanos…- Agité mi cabeza concentrándome de nuevo en mi objetivo. Tomé la viga de metal y fui de nuevo hacia donde mis hermanos.

Al llegar a mi destino, pude ver que Polar ya estaba despierto, y con la ayuda de pardo, trataban de levantar la viga de madera que aprisionaba la cabeza de nuestro hermanito, pero parecía no tener resultados.

-Chicos! Ya estoy aquí!- Grité, llamando la atención de ambos, interrumpiendo lo que hacían.

-Polar está feliz de verte- Su voz seguía siendo monótona como siempre, incluso a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Al fijarme en su cabeza pude notar un chorro de sangre que resbalaba por la frente de Polar, manchando su hermoso pelaje blanco, remplazándolo con el color carmesí.

-Bien hecho Pan-Pan!- En los labios de Pardo se mostró una sonrisa, pero pude notar en sus ojos que tenía miedo.

Coloqué la viga de metal en el espacio que había entre Polar y Pardo, y comencé a empujarla hacia abajo mientras que mis hermanos ayudaban a que el pilar se levantara. El pilar, junto con los escombros que estaban encima de éste era demasiado pesados. Incluso juntando nuestras fuerzas apenas si lográbamos moverlo unos milímetros. Con un fuerte crujido la viga se rompió a la mitad, haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo. Levanté la vista y pude observar la mirada aterrada de mis hermanos.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Comencé a sentir mucho calor. Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré con fuego que comenzaba a emerger por entre los escombros, el humo me impedía ver más allá de diez metros a la redonda.

-Debe… Debe hacer algo más para ayudarlos a salir- Dije para mí, aunque mis hermanos escucharon la oración perfectamente. Busqué con la mirada por todos lados, pero el humo se hacía cada vez más denso. Desesperado por no encontrar nada a simple vista, comencé a excavar en mí alrededor, pero el resultado era el mismo, no encontraba nada útil.

-Maldita sea!- Con mis patas hechas puños, golpeé el suelo con fuerza, la frustración se estaba apoderando de mí.

-Pan-Pan?...- Escuché que la voz de Pardo me llamaba.

Me levanté y me giré hacia donde estaban mis hermanos. Tomé la parte de abajo del pilar y con todas mis fuerzas traté de levantarlo pero éste ni se inmutaba. El calor del fuego comenzaba a sofocarme poco a poco, y el humo llenaba mis pulmones de a poco haciéndome toser.

Caí al suelo de rodillas totalmente débil, mi respiración comenzaba a ser pesada y mi vista se ponía borrosa. Mi rostro estaba viendo hacia abajo en señal de rendición. Sentí que algo se posó en mi hombro y por inercia levanté la mirada, encontrándome con Pardo y con Polar. Los ojos de ambos irradiaban paz y ternura al verme.

-Panda… Tienes que irte- Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que mi corazón se apretara y un nudo en mi garganta se hiciera más grande.

-No… No los voy a dejar!- Me levanté con mucho trabajo, pero mi herida comenzaba a arder de nuevo, apenas si podía mover la pierna.

-Hermano, por favor- Lo ignoré. Apoyando todo mi peso en mi otra pierna me incorporé. Posé mis manos por debajo del pilar, y de nueva cuenta traté de levantarlo. Un dolor punzante recorrió mi herida y mi pierna. Sin dejar de hacer fuerza, miré hacia la zona que dolía. Tenía pequeños insectos que merodeaban la zona lastimada.

-Detente…- Escuché la calmada voz de Polar, aunque esta vez parecía estar suplicando.

-Debo… Salvarlos…- Dije entre dientes, mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando de nuevo. Cada vez tosía más, y por segunda vez, caí de sentón al suelo- Tengo que salvarlos…- Las lágrimas salían con libertad de mis ojos. Tapé mi cara de vergüenza. En verdad soy débil, un inútil, tanto que ni siquiera pude ayudar a mis hermanos cuando más me necesitaban. Soy un verdadero idiota- MALDITA SEA!- Grité con voz rasposa, la desesperación e impotencia se habían apoderado de mí, no podía pensar en nada más que en mi inutilidad.

-Panda…- La suave voz de Pardo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lentamente quité las manos de mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos- No te preocupes, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, está bien.-

-No… No lo está…- Con el torso de mi mano limpié mis lágrimas que estaban por secarse, dando lugar a nuevas que estaban por salir.- Los he decepcionado… En verdad lo lamento…- Sollozos salieron de mi garganta mientras mi rostro estaba bajo.

-Hermano, no nos has defraudado en ningún momento- Levanté la vista de golpe, sentí la pata de Pardo acariciar mi mejilla. El sentimiento era cálido, podía sentir su amor hacia mí con solo ese toque.- Nos has demostrado lo fuerte que eres. Tu noble corazón te ha permitido llegar hasta aquí, donde tu propia historia ha comenzado a escribirse… Pero desgraciadamente, nosotros no estaremos en ella… Nuestra historia termina aquí, y debo decir que vivir junto a ustedes esas locas aventuras siempre me hizo feliz.- Sonrió de forma auténtica. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, seguida de otras tantas. Retiró su pata de mi rostro y se colocó de nuevo en su posición anterior.

-Qué… Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunté incrédulo.

-Bueno, es muy claro que no saldremos vivos de esto…- Su mirada se posó ahora en Polar, que tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no hacía movimiento alguno. Tenía el rostro casi completamente de un único color rojo carmesí.

-Hermanito…- Tapé mi boca, Polar a… No puede ser…- Polar!-

Era definitivo, nuestro pequeño hermanito había muerto. No había sido posible para su cuerpo el soportar el peso de aquella viga de madera, llevándolo a su muerte. Acerqué mi pata a su cabeza y acaricié su frente, aún estaba cálida. Apreté mis dientes mientras que las lágrimas salían como cascadas.

-No tardará mucho en ser mi turno- Soltó un suspiro, lo miré con sorpresa. Acaso ya estaba aceptando el mismo destino?- Por eso te lo ruego… Déjanos aquí y vete, escapa… Empieza tu historia!-

-NO! No los quiero dejar aquí! No dejaré que te pase lo mismo que a Polar… Por favor… No me pidas eso- El nudo en mi garganta hacía que mi voz saliera temblorosa.

-Mi querido Panda… Nuestros destinos son inevitables, ya nada se puede hacer por nosotros.- Una llamarada salió al lado mío, quemándome ligeramente mi pelaje. Miré con miedo a mi hermano mayor, no quería dejarlo morir. Nuestras patas se entrelazaron por última vez.

-LO SIENTO!- Grité- Me solté del agarre de Pardo, y con mucho esfuerzo me levanté y salí corriendo de aquella trampa de fuego. Las llamaradas estaban por todas partes, el calor abrazador invadía mi cuerpo. Pero eso ya no me importaba. Corrí y corrí hasta donde mis piernas pudieron. Accidentalmente tropecé con un objeto y caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza fuertemente.

Todo se volvió negro. Voces se escuchaban como un eco lejano.

-A… Ayuda…- Dije con un hilo de voz. De pronto, todo se silenció.


	3. Chapter 3 & 4 Final

La luz tenue entraba por la ventana de la habitación del hospital. Un oso blanco y negro reposaba en la blanca cama, respiraba tranquilamente con la ayuda de una máquina.

Los rayos del sol se posaron en los ojos del panda. Éste, con un poco de molestia, los abrió lentamente. Su vista estaba borrosa, con una de sus patas se talló los ojos y echó un vistazo a la blanca habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Pero qué…?-

Un hombre alto de mediana edad entró a la habitación. Por la bata, Panda supo de inmediato que era un doctor. El hombre caminó con pasos tranquilos hacia la cama con la vista posada en un montón de papeles, parecía estar revisando algo.

-Oh… Ha despertado- El doctor dijo con voz despreocupada al verme.

-Dónde estoy…?-

-Usted se encuentra en el California Pacific Medical Center, usted fue el único sobreviviente al atentado en el centro comercial- Dijo sin mucho interés, checando las máquinas a las que Panda se encontraba conectado y anotando en el papeleo

-Único… Sobreviviente…?- Dijo para sí mismo con un tono de confusión. Acaso sus hermanos no lograron…

Una imagen de sus hermanos aún atrapados vino a su memoria. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y voz temblorosa se atrevió a preguntarle al hombre de la bata blanca.

-Mis hermanos murieron?- Se mordía el labio para evitar emitir sonido alguno. Evitaba mirar al doctor. Éste sólo suspiró y dirigió su mirada al joven panda.

-Lamento informarle que si…-

-Cómo es que murieron?- Su mirada se perdió en la blanca pared que tenía en frente.

-No creo que…- El panda interrumpió al doctor.

-Solamente dígame. Cuál fue la causa de su muerte- Dijo entre dientes con un tono enojado. El doctor buscó entre sus papeles, buscando la información que el oso bicolor quería saber.

-… El oso blanco murió por una gran presión en su cabeza que terminó por aplastársela… Y el oso marrón murió por el incendio que se formó poco después del atentado.- Dicho esto, el doctor acomodó los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose frente a esta.- Han sido unos días muy largos y pesados para usted, será mejor que repose. Dentro de poco le podremos dar de alta.- Y sin más qué decir salió de la habitación.

Los días pasaron lentamente. Los doctores le informaron al oso bicolor que su estadía se iba a prolongar de una semana a dos, ya que sus heridas aún presentaban un riesgo de infección, y sus pulmones seguían débiles como para respirar por sí mismo. Panda simplemente quería morir, no quería tener una vida si en ella no se encontraban sus amados hermanos.

Chloe visitaba a su amigo todos los días sin falta. Panda trataba de verse feliz para no preocupar a la pelinegra, aunque no lograba engañarla, lo conocía demasiado bien como para caer en sus engaños, y sabía perfectamente el porqué estaba tan decaído. La coreana se sentía mal por Panda, quería decirle que ella estaba igual de devastada que él por aquella pérdida, pero sentía que si lo hacía, iba a romperse en mil pedazos. Necesitaba ser fuerte y firme para poder ayudar a su amigo.

Unas manos quitaban cuidadosamente las vendas del brazo de Panda, Éste se encontraba sentado en su cama blanca totalmente tendida. Los pocos regalos que había recibido por parte de sus amigos estaban en la mesita al lado de la cama, listos para ser recogidos.

-Listo- El doctor puso el vendaje en una bolsa de plástico negra y checó por última vez las heridas (ahora cicatrices) del oso bicolor.- Con esto puedo afirmar que estás totalmente curado. Cuando estés listo dirígete hacia una de las secretarias, ahí te darán un papeleo que debes firmar, y con eso podrás irte a casa.-

Panda asintió. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias y salió de la habitación, caminó hacia el elevador y presionó el botón del primer piso. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron lentamente y una cancioncita resonó, llenando el silencio que había.

Tomó más tiempo llenar el papeleo de lo que pensó el joven, con pasos inseguros atravesó el umbral de la puerta del hospital, la luz del sol cegó por un momento al oso bicolor. Tapando su rostro con el torso de su brazo soltó un pequeño gruñido por la molestia en sus ojos.

-Panda!- La pequeña coreana saludó con un movimiento suave en su mano totalmente levantada. Estaba acompañada de su madre y atrás de ellas se encontraba su automóvil. Panda sonrió, saludó a Chloe y a su madre, y subieron al auto para dirigirse a la cueva.

El camino transcurrió de forma silenciosa, nadie se atrevía a decir más de cinco palabras, lo cual era incómodo para todos, especialmente para la niña.

-Llegamos!- Aclamó la señora Park, aparcando cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Panda salió del auto seguido de la menor. Al observar su hogar desde fuera una sensación de nostalgia llenó su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de poder continuar. Una mano se posó sobre la pata de Panda, éste volteó hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-No te preocupes, entraremos juntos- La sonrisa de Chloe le dio la suficiente valentía para avanzar.

La señora Park les dijo que se quedaría en el auto esperando, no quería entrometerse en una situación tan delicada. Los dos amigos caminaron hacia el pórtico aun tomados de las manos. La pata de Panda tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero no se atrevía a moverla.

-Todo estará bien, estaré contigo- La dulce voz de Chloe resonó en la cabeza del bicolor como un hermoso eco. De un solo movimiento, el oso abrió la puerta de par en par, golpeando la pared, sobresaltando ligeramente a la pequeña.

Ambos entraron a la sala. Observaron todo a su alrededor, las cosas estaban justo como las habían dejado antes de salir a ese maldito centro comercial. Había mantas, latas de soda, y un poco de comida tirada en el suelo. En la mesita que estaba en frente del sillón se encontraba su consola de videojuegos y un tazón lleno de frituras. Panda sonrió al recordar la pequeña pelea que tuvieron Pardo y él sólo por el simple hecho de que Pardo no dejaba que Panda comiera esas frituras.

El agarre de Chloe aflojó, y un sollozo salió de ella. Panda volteó hacia su pequeña amiga, ella mantenía la mirada baja con su pelo tapando ligeramente su rostro. Panda se arrodilló hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de la coreana. Con su pata, tomó el mentón de la pequeña, obligándola a levantar su rostro. Lágrimas resbalaban sin parar por sus blancas mejillas. Sin previo aviso, Panda rodeó con sus brazos a su amiga, dándole un fuerte abrazo. El oso bicolor comenzó a llorar junto con la pelinegra. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que la menor decidió hablar.

-Los extraño mucho…- Su voz salió en un hilo tembloroso.

-Igual yo…- Y así siguieron con ese abrazo durante unos pocos minutos.

Soltándose del abrazo comenzaron a limpiar un poco el desorden de la casa. Fue duro entrar en la habitación de Pardo, y casi ni podían mirar el refrigerador sin sentir un nudo crecer en su garganta, pero al final, juntos, pudieron recobrar la grandeza de ese humilde hogar.

Chloe pasó las siguientes tres noches en la cueva, sabía que iba a ser difícil para Panda el estar solo en su hogar. Ambos amigos pasaron buenos momentos en esos días, pero al terminar la última noche, la pequeña se tuvo que ir, dejando solo al oso bicolor.

Panda se pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo en su habitación. La coreana le mandaba mensajes constantemente, pero nunca los respondía. A pesar de tener una gran amiga, aun sentía un gran vacío en su interior.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Panda ha salido del hospital. Dos semanas en donde solamente se lamentaba por la pérdida de sus hermanos. Cada cosa que él veía le recordaba el doloroso pasado.

El joven oso se encontraba acostado en su cama como ya era costumbre, escuchando música a todo volumen en sus audífonos de diadema. Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero un rugido proveniente de su estómago resonó. Hace un día que no probaba bocado alguno. Apagó la música y con pesadez se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina.

Sin mucho interés abrió la puerta del refrigerador para buscar algo comestible. Su vista se posó en algo rojo, con sus patas movió algunas cosas y dejó a la vista una hacha. Era roja y sólo era sostenida por un simple palo de madera, la hoja parecía tener mucho filo. El tiempo parecía no avanzar. Panda recordaba las veces que su hermanito la usaba para prácticamente todo. A su mente llegó un recuerdo.

 _Ya era media noche, panda se había levantado por la culpa de su estómago. Con flojera caminó hacia la cocina con un solo destino: el refrigerador. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de éste, sabía que su hermanito tenía el sueño ligero. Al abrir la puerta casi por completo decidió echar un vistazo, quería asegurarse de que Polar seguía dormido. Ante sus ojos se mostró una de las escenas más tiernas que hubiese visto (al menos proveniente de su pequeño hermano); el albino dormía plácidamente recargado en el fondo del refrigerador en posición fetal. Se podía ver su rostro tan tranquilo y pacífico. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al panda es que dormía abrazado a su hacha cual osito de peluche._

 _Con cuidado cerró la puerta del refrigerador y fue a buscar algo que comer en la alacena._

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Panda al recordar aquello.

El sonido de unos golpecitos en la puerta llamó su atención. Cerró el refrigerador y fue a atender. Del otro lado de la entrada se encontraban todos sus amigos con diferentes tipos de alimentos en sus manos.

Con decisión unánime todos acordaron comer afuera de la cueva, justo como un picnic. Pasaron las horas de forma veloz. Todos hablaron y rieron todo el día hasta el anochecer. Panda se sintió agradecido con todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes, ahora comprendía que no estará solo en su largo camino por la vida; y lo más importante, ese vacío en su corazón había sido llenado.

 _ **§ FIN §**_

 _ **Bueno, decidí poner las últimas dos partes juntas porque la tercera era muy corta y no me agradaba la idea de ponerla así, por lo que opté por juntarla con la parte final.**_

 _ **Espero y les haya gustado! La verdad me tomó bastante terminar esta historia. Juntando todos los capítulos juntan más de 5,000 palabras! Por lo que es lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi triste vida.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir, doy por concluida la historia. Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Con amor ShiinaIris**_


End file.
